Sadistic girl with a sad ending
by Katniss-everdeen-94
Summary: No la salvó, no cumplió su promesa de estar ahí cuando la necesitaba pero cuando lo vio a su lado, ya era demasiado tarde, ella pronto moriría y otro tributo menos. Ella moría, Cato ganaba, así de simple o eso esperaba. Al menos, él ya sabía los sentimientos que ella sentía por él antes de que se fuera.


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un one shot Clato, aunque mas que nada es un tributo a la muerte de Clove. Es mi personaje favorito so...quería hacerle un homenaje. Los personajes evidentemente no son de mi propiedad, sino de la gran Suzanne Collins, sin embargo, la historia es mía. Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a una amiga en especial: Belu porque sé que amas Claro y aunque esta historia no es 100% Clato, espero que te guste el pequeño homenaje a Clove.

Pueden escuchar la canción: Dangerous Game - 3 3 Doors Down mientras leen este fic. Nos leemos abajo (:

* * *

_"Atención tributos, un pequeño anuncio: habrá un festejo en la Cornucopia, un banquete y todos están invitados. Una cosa más: puede que algunos estén ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontrarás lo que necesitas en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Piénsenlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será su última oportunidad."_

Al oír eso, Clove y Cato comparten una mirada complice. Una buena excusa para un nuevo baño de sangre, una buena excusa para poder matar tributos y poder así llegar a ser ellos finalistas ahora que se podrían ganar dos. Ella necesitaba matar a la chica en llamas, necesitaba hacerlo y Cato le había prometido que se la dejaría cosa que hacía que Clove se excitara y la adrenalina volviera a correr en su cuerpo por completo. En estos instantes, ambos tributos profesionales, los únicos que quedaban en pie, se encontraban cerca del lago discutiendo algunos temas de como matar a cada tributo que faltaba: La chica en llamas, el chico amoroso que al parecer aún estaba agonizando por la cortada que le hizo Cato, el del distrito once, La chica con cara de comadreja y nadie mas.

**- Bien, déjame ir a mi. Puede que ahí encuentre a la del doce y pueda matarla de una vez, tú puedes cuidar el perímetro por si el del once aparece, así de paso cojo nuestra mochila que tendrán alimentos -** Porque si, ellos no habían comido mucho en estos días, no después de que habían destruido sus provisiones.

**- De acuerdo, en marcha. Recuerda tener cuidado Clove y da un buen espectáculo -** Le dijo su compañero mientras comenzaban a andar hacía la Cornucopia. Clove solamente sonrió de lado como diciéndole con esa sonrisa_ "Y ¿Desde cuando yo no los doy"_ Era claro que les iba a dar el mayor espectáculo de sus vidas. Torturaría a la chica del doce, la cortaría poco a poco y haría que suplicara su propia muerte, la cual por cierto sería lenta y dolorosa.  
Al momento de llegar, Cato tomó a Clove delos hombros antes de que se marchara al festín y la miró a los ojos** - No falles, Clove. Si necesitas ayuda, grita mi nombre, ahí estaré -**Le dijo y ella solo asintió un poco queda por sus palabras que se podrían decir le gustaron porque sabía que contaba con él.

Cuando la soltó, ella comenzó a internarse dentro de la Cornucopia y pudo ver de reojo a la chica del doce. Felizmente ella no se había percatado de su presencia pero pronto lo haría, muy pronto. Cuando Katniss pensó que tenía todo bajo control, ella lanzó un cuchillo en su dirección haciendola caer y cortandole un poco la frente lo cual fue una satisfacción personal. La del doce se tambaleó y retrocedió, pero consiguió lanzar una flecha hacía la dirección de Clove, más o menos. En cuanto sale, no acierta, ella es ágil y la esquiva con facilidad; entonces Clove se le echa encima, la derriba boca arriba y le sujeta los hombros contra el suelo con las rodillas.

**- ¿Dónde está tu novio, distrito doce? ¿Sigue vivo? -** Preguntó en tono burlón.  
**- Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato -** Responde ella con seguridad, sin embargo, Clove sabe que miente, por lo que rueda los ojos sin poder evitarlo y mas aún cuando lo llama** - ¡Peeta! - **Grita ella a todo pulmón.

Ese grito de ella le molestó, por lo que sin importarle nada, ella le dio un golpe fuerte a la altura de la traquea, impidiendo que hablara, así callándola. Pero era preferible prevenir antes que lamentar ¿No? Por lo que sin poder evitarlo, volteó a ambos lados haber si el chico amoroso se encontraba por ahí, cuando ve que no, voltea a ver a la chica en llamas.

**- Mentirosa -** Dice sonriendo con superioridad, pasando su cuchillo por el cuello de ella, haciendo ligera presión para que deje de moverse y tratar de zafarse de un agarre imposible** - Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien dónde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver -** Dice Clove en tono lastimero, obviamente falso.

La chica del distrito dos, abre su chaqueta pero sin soltarla del agarre y se puede apreciar que tiene un montón de cuchillos, una gran colección se podría decir. Saca de ahí un cuchillo con una cruel hoja curva** - Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo -** Ella puede notar como Katniss se retuerce bajo de su cuerpo, por eso mismo la aprieta un poco mas para evitar que se escape, al ser de tamaño pequeño, no era demasiado débil **- Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada..., ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? -**

Iba a intimidarla, no podía evitarlo, quería verla sufrir, quería verla suplicar por su vida. Clove solo para molestarla un poco, le limpia de forma brusca la mancha de sangre que tiene en la frente que ella le había hecho anteriormente. _Esa perra_piensa Clove cuando ve que trata de morderle la mano pero felizmente, ella es mas rápida y le agarra del cabello con brusquedad para dejarla en el suelo - Creo... - Comenzó a decir de manera contenta, estaba demasiado emocionada por todas las imágenes que tenía en su cabeza de como torturarla - Creo que empezaré con tu boca -

Comienza a trazar burlonamente con el filo de su cuchillo el perfil de los labios de Katniss- Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso? - No pudo evitar decirlo de manera burlona, mirando a la chica con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos - De acuerdo, vamos a empezar -

Comenzó por el primer corte en sus labios pero antes de seguir, siente como alguien la jala por detrás y la levanta como si fuera una muñeca, sin mucho esfuerzo, ella suelta un grito ahogado, en especial cuando la tiran al suelo. Es el chico del distrito once, Tresh **-¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado? -**Gritó y sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Clove se volvió temerosa.

Clove comenzaba a arrastrarse en el suelo para alejarse un poco de él, se había olvidado llamar a Cato, estaba demasiado atónita con todo lo que estaba pasando** - ¡No! ¡No, no fui yo, lo juro! -** Dijo tratando de que se lo creyera y se fuera. En cierta parte no mentía, fue Marvel quien la mató, ella no hizo nada, al menos no esta vez.

**-Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? -**Otra idea hace que se le retuerza la cara de rabia **- ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica? -**

**-¡No! No, yo no... -** Pero al ver la piedra que Tresh tiene en sus manos, Clove pierde el control y la cordura, tiene miedo, no quiere morir, no así, no humillada porque de seguro a la del doce le está gustando ver esto **- ¡Cato! -** Gritó desesperada, esperando que apareciera y cortara a Tresh, lo matara pero nada** - ¡Cato! -** Volvió a llamar, retrocediendo en el suelo al ver como Tresh se acercaba. ¿Dónde demonios estaba él? ¡Lo necesitaba!

**- ¡Clove! - **Se escucha el grito de Cato pero desde lejos. Maldición, él se suponía que debía de estar cerca, no lejos.

Al parecer, Tresh también lo escuchó y sin mas,, estampó la roca contra el cráneo de Clove,ella soltó un gemido de dolor y cayó en el suelo. Ella podía escuchar voces, de la chica en llamas y del once pero nada era claro. Luego de un instante, sentía como moría de a poco. Sintió luego unos brazos alrededor suyo, unos brazos protectores se podría decir. Trató de visualizar bien y si, era él, era Cato.

**- Me lo prometiste -** Susurró con la poca vida que le quedaba, mirando a su compañero de distrito, tratando de ver su figura lo mas clara posible. Sentía como si estuviera en una nube.  
**- Lo siento mucho, pensé que él estaría en otro lugar, juro que voy a vengarte cueste lo que cueste.**  
**- Cato..yo...te quiero -** Llegó a susurra. Se estaba muriendo ¿Qué mas daba si estaba ya moribunda?  
**- Y yo igual -** Le dijo él sin apartar la vista de ella, colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y poder darle un beso en la frente, un beso en la frente que ella pudo sentir** - Descansa, Clove, te lo mereces - **Añadió intentando parecer fuerte, ella sabía que él estaba conteniendo sentimientos, lo conocía bien.  
**- Buenas noches, Cato..-** Y cuando dijo eso, la luz de sus ojos se fue por completo. Cato con una mano le cerró despacio los ojos. Ya estaba muerta pero él la vengaría y ella lo sabía.

_No la salvó, no cumplió su promesa de estar ahí cuando la necesitaba pero cuando lo vio a su lado, ya era demasiado tarde, ella pronto moriría y otro tributo menos. Ella moriría pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, solo esperaba que si moría, Cato pudiera ganar, era lo único que era de verdadera importancia, el distrito dos tendría a su campeón, no iba a ser ella pero al menos sería él y se iría sabiendo que por lo menos Cato sabía los sentimientos de ella._

* * *

Y eso es todo(?) Espero les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, alertas, favoritos, lo que sea para saber si les ha gustado o no ¿Merezco galletitas esta vez? :3


End file.
